Love's Obstacles
by Inusapphrine
Summary: Sakura and Li were newlyweds when he abruptly divorced her and he didn't even know that she was pregnant because he still has an arranged marriage with Meilin. Two years later Sakura is engaged to a different man who also has some business in Hong Kong...
1. Chapter 1

**Love's Obstacles**

**Chapter 1: The Past**

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura but I do own story line.

"We're here, you can open your eyes now!" Shaoran Li said to his new wife Sakura. They were in the doorway of their new home where they would spend their lives in. Sakura opened her eyes on his consent and her emerald eyes went wide with excitement and shock. She gasped in utter surprise.

The house was simply beautiful. It was a big room that had the staircase leading to the upstairs three bedrooms and two bathrooms right as you go through the front door. And then above that was the attic room. All the rooms, including the huge kitchen and the living room were neatly decorated and had its own theme to it. The master bedroom was the best, though.

In there, the walls were a light pink and had cherry blossom trees painted on there with cherry blossom pedals falling from the tree. There was a huge king sized canopy bed that was draped with a darker shade of pink sheet that was almost see through. The bed itself had pillows and the comforter that had the two different shades of pink combined together. At each side of the bed was a stand that had the normal things a stand would have and two lit candles. It was a very romantic atmosphere.

Sakura turned to her new husband and fell into his embrace and passionately kissed him. When they parted Sakura said, "You did all this for me?" Li just smiled down at her with love in his amber eyes.

"I would do anything for you and I never want to leave you. Sakura I love you with all my heart and always will." Whit that said they kissed again taking in every moment of it like they were never to kiss again. The two were so love struck and it seemed like nothing could turn that around. They parted once again, but stayed in each other's warm embrace. "Sakura, you know how I told you that I get to take over Li Corp. when I turned 21? Well, I have to go to Hong Kong for awhile since my birthday is a couple weeks and they have to read it off of my father's will. I may be gone for a few weeks to get everything organized. I am so sorry that I'll have to leave so soon."

Sakura's face fell a little, "When do you have to leave?"

"Unfortunately, tomorrow. My mother informed me of that yesterday night." He said looking into Sakura's sad emerald eyes. His embrace on her tightened and her brought her closer to him.

"So that means we won't be together for a little while."

Shaoran smiled a little trying to stay on the optimistic side. "Hey we have tonight to be together, don't we?" That surely made Sakura smile. With that all said Shaoran kissed Sakura and then set her on the bed. He wanted to make it a night to remember for he both of them.

**At the Li Mansion two weeks later**

Shaoran sat in the commander chair in the big conference room of the Li Manson, in front of a long table that had members of the Li family and lawyers sitting around it. Beside him on one side was his mother and on the other were his sisters. The main lawyer sat up holding a bundle of paper presumed to be his fathers will. For two weeks they had been reviewing his little wishes and getting them organized before his major wishes, which would be named today. Today was Shaoran Li's 21st birthday and it was in his father's wishes that it only be told on his 21st birthday.

The layer cleared his throat, "It says that the Li Corp goes to his heir and only son Shaoran Li who is presumed to 21 today. Is that correct?" Shaoran shook his head in agreement, and the lawyer proceeded, "It is also in his wishes that the major Li Mansion goes to Mr. Li and the rest of the mansions go to his sisters…" All of his sisters squealed in joy of what they got and for Shaoran. About a minute later the lawyer yelled for the room to quiet down.

"There are more instruction Mr. Li and they need to be discussed right away." Shaoran told him for proceed. "Well, it says that you have to be married in order to take full control and-"

"Well, that is no problem since I am already married to my wife Sakura."

"And she is a wonderful young woman might I say," his mother said with a smile on her face that was loving and kind. Also in her face was approval of Sakura.

"But that is not all. It states that you are in an arranged marriage with your cousin Meilin Li. It states that it in his best wishes and demand that you marry her and two Li's control Li Corp incase of any fatalities, that way Li Corp isn't brought down to pieces." Silence. That was what it was for about a minute, because everyone was in utter shock.

"WHAT!" Shaoran jumped from his feat and slammed his fists on the table. And a fight began.

**With Sakura**

Three weeks had passed since Shaoran had left for Hong Kong. But Sakura hadn't heard from him in a week. They were keeping contact before and last she talked to him was the night before his 21st birthday. She hadn't heard from him since. Maybe he was just really busy getting things rearranged for Li Corp. Sure she respected that but she had some news for him and it was making her a little inpatient. She wanted to tell him that she was pregnant.

She had just found out the night before with the support of Tomoyo at her side, of coarse. And the thought of her and Li starting a family together just made her smile. It just worried her that he hadn't called. Just then she heard the ring of her door bell. She walked over to her front door and opened it. Outside was a mail man with a thick package. "Ma'am are you a Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Kinomoto is my maiden name I am Sakura Li now."

"Oh, well this is a special order from Hong Kong. Could you sign this release form to signify that you are the one who receives it?" Sakura agreed and signed the form. The man gave the package to her and shook his head, "Too bad you're a gorgeous woman." And with that said he left leaving a very confused Sakura. She shut the door and ran onto the couch. It was from Hong Kong meaning that it was from Shaoran.

Inside there were a few sheets of paper that looked like a contract or something. But what really caught her eye was the small envelope with her name written on it. She opened it and a very small note was in there and it said:

'Dear Sakura,

You may not ever forgive me but I want you to know that I am sorry.

Shaoran Li'

Sakura read it about four times and didn't get what he was talking about. She then looked at the other papers and atarted to read. When she read the title her heart nearly stopped beating and she felt as if she was about to faint right then and there. It was Divorce Papers, and on the bottom there were two lines for signatures. One was already signed….by Shaoran. Sakura's hand started shaking and tears started to fill her eyes.

She ran out the door and ran straight into Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo jumped up from the couch and looked at Sakura worriedly. There in front of her was Sakura with a tear stained face. She tried to speak but she just started to cry even harder. She fell to the floor and Tomoyo went over to her and saw papers that Sakura had dropped.

She read it and her eyes went wide. She too dropped the papers and put Sakura into her comforting arms. She started to cry as well, seeing her best friend in so much pain. How could he do this to her? I thought he loved her. Sakura balled in Tomoyo's arms for a few more hours until finally she couldn't cry any more.

Tomoyo then led her to the couch and gave Sakura a pillow and blanket. She went into her kitchen and brought out hot cocoa. She didn't know really what else to get since Sakura was pregnant…. and with Li's child. After about another hour of silence for everything to calm down, Sakura finally told.

"I hadn't heard from him for a week, and then next thing you know I get a package with a small note that said he was sorry. Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved me, and what am I going to do, Tomoyo? I am pregnant with his child."

"If you two haven't talked or a week then he doesn't know that your pregnant does he?" Sakura shook her head no with her head hung low. "Then, maybe you should tell him before you sign it-"

"Are you crazy? He already wants to divorce me and if he found out about me having his kid who knows what he'll do." Sakura's eyes filled with tears. The rush of pain and heartbreak went through her. "No, he can't know….it's better this way," she said quietly. "Do you have a pen?"

Tomoyo handed her a pen and Sakura picked up the papers. She was shaking, ready to break down any second. But she went through it. She signed the empty space on the paper. She then set it down and fell into the couch with her head hung low and tears forming in her eyes. She said in a shaky voice, "Tomoyo? Will you please send that back, I can't bring myself to do it." Tomoyo shook her head and grabbed the papers sadly. She out it in an envelope and was getting ready to leave to the post office.

"Alright I'll be right back but I want you still be here, your not going back to your house alone." She said it sadly, and then left out the door. She then made a silent promise to herself, 'I will help Sakura through her pregnancy and help raise the kid but I will one day tell Li about it and all the pain he caused Sakura.'

**End of Chapter**

Inusapphrine: Please tell me how you like it, and if I get a lot of reviews then I'll update quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love's Obstacles**

**Chapter 2: Hong Kong, Kaili, and Aiden two years later  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura but the story line is mine along with a few new characters I made up purely out of my own uniqueness. lol **

Two years had passed since she signed those divorce papers to Li. After she took the Kinomotto name once again. She tried to stay strong and it was rough, until she finally had her daughter Kaili. She was born a very healthy baby and had Shaoran's deep amber eyes and was a spitting female version of him. Sakura grew happier by the year.

She met a new guy and after a year of being together, he proposed to her. She did care a lot for him and Kaili needed a father figure in her life so she said yes. The guy's name was Aiden. He owned the second largest business in Japan and China. The main head quarters was in Hong Kong though, so often times he would have to travel there often times.

This time he would have to be there for a few months so after he left to Hong Kong and found out he sent two tickets there for Sakura and Kaili. Sakura was hesitant to go there alone with Kaili, so there was an extra ticket for Tomoyo who was like a second parent for Kaili. She was there for Sakura the whole time through her pregnancy too.

So there they were on the plain sitting in 1st class. Tomoyo fell asleep on the plain almost instantly, but Sakura couldn't fall asleep. Deep inside she was getting nervous. She knew of a certain man who lived there and that man would happen to be Shaoran. Her heart ached at the thought of him. She missed him so much.

Yes, she was getting married but no one could replace that certain bond the two had. And after the divorce Sakura hardly opened her heart to people. Aiden opened it more than any other but never quite got her heart cause she put walls to block it from breaking like it did once before.

She didn't know what she would do if she ran into him. She couldn't tell him about Kaili. She refused to tell him about her…. but what if he saw her? Would he know? Sakura shook her head and looked out the window. Hong Kong was a big city, what were the odds of running into people you know especially when you don't know many? She sighed. She didn't want to run into him, but on the inside she really wanted to.

After a few hours of being lost in her thoughts the intercom announced: "We are now landing on the Hong Kong strip….Welcome to Hong Kong." Tomoyo woke up when she heard them say it and smiled over to Sakura. That's when Sakura calmed down a little.

When the left the airport in a cab, they went to Dreigon Corp, the business that Aiden owned. She and Tomoyo, who was carrying a sleeping Kaili, stepped out they were greeted by a tall blond haired man. "Sakura you made it safely. How glad I am." Then he kissed her. Then, he looked up at Tomoyo and said hi to her and grinned big. "So how is Kai?" He was meaning Kaili. He was like Kaili's father.

"She is tired right now, she didn't sleep the whole way here on the plain, but she did get about a half hour sleep on the way here." Sakura said smiling at her little kid with a motherly love. Kaili was only 2 years old but she could say a lot of words and walk. When she learned how to walk she was like Chaos on Wheels. She loved doing devilish child things like pull Kero's tail and just giggle when Kero yells at her not to do that.

Kero would just pout a little after it and mumble something about being the daughter of the kid and they are gonna be alike. She'd do other stuff like that too. The newest word she was trying to get right was wedding, cause she'd always say we-ing. She was pretty good with figuring out how to say words and that was the new word she was working. Her sentences weren't good yet but she was getting there.

Sakura took her out of Tomoyo's arms and carried her as she was led the way to where they'd be staying for the time. When they got there Sakura laid her on the huge bed that was Sakura's and Kaili's. Tomoyo had a bed in a different room. Aiden was a gentleman and said that he didn't want to sleep in the same bed until they were married because it makes a marriage so much more magical.

Sakura sat on the bed next to her and sighed. She watched as her stuff was being carried in and her huge bags and she set down her duffle bag. Just then Kero got out of it and sighed. "You know it's about time we're here. You know I don't know how your going to explain me to Aiden. Have you decided if your going to tell him about your powers?" Kero looked at her in a demanding way as in saying he really wanted some answers. Sakura been trying to avoid them for a long time and he was done with the avoiding.

"I don't know alright? It could freak him out you know." She sighed.

"Why didn't you think of that before?" There was a silence in the room. Then the light in Sakura's eyes dimmed a little and she frowned.

"I never had to worry about it before." She almost whispered it she was so quiet when she said it, but Kero heard it. He knew what she was talking about and sorrow filled throughout his fluffy little body. The tension in the room was getting worse so Sakura broke the silence with a smile, "You must be starving. You haven't eaten in a few hours."

Kero brightened up like a light bulb when he heard food. And his stomach grumbled causing the two to laugh. They'd been friends for what seemed like forever. After Sakura brought food up for Kero, Kaili woke up, and was hungry too so She decided that she would go out and see what restaurants they had in Hong Kong since Aiden would be busy working for awhile still.

Kero wanted to come too so he hid in her purse. Sakura went over to where Tomoyo was staying, which was right across the hall, and asked if she wanted to come too, but she said she couldn't because she was working on a design. That scared her. Tomoyo hadn't changed one bit over all the years either. Sakura knew the design was probably for her cause Tomoyo only had that much motivation when she was doing it for her best friend.

Sakura started out in the streets of Hong Kong holding onto Kaili's hand as she walked beside her mother. They soon found a sushi restaurant and went in to eat. When they got done eating, they went back out to see what there was out there. They were walking while Kaili tried to tell a story with a word at a time, and Sakura giggled and listened, urging her to keep going at times. Passers smiled at how cute it was to see a little girl try to tell it, and the fact that her eyes were wild with excitement. She was deep into her story and sometimes she would start talking a little fast and slurring everything she was trying to say. She tried really hard to talk in sentences but she couldn't quite do that yet. It was absolutely adorable.

They were still talking when all of a sudden there was a gasp of surprise and a yell of, "Sakura?"

**

* * *

**

**End Of Chapter**

**Inusapphrine: Muhahahahaha! You'll have to review in order for me to post the next chapter! He he! Thank You all for reviewing. I really appreciate it bunches. You all are the bomb! LOL Please review me and if I get more than 18 new reviews I will ssssssssooooo excited and write the chapter really long! Tee Hee!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love's Obstacles**

**Chapter 3: Meeting up with old acquaintances and fainting spells**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura but I do own the new characters and story line!

* * *

**

Sakura froze almost instantly and slowly turned around and saw a person she really did not expect to see. Sakura spoke with nervousness in her voice, "Oh, hello Mrs. Li." It was Shaoran's mother. Yelan smiled with excitement at the very sight of Sakura. And all of a sudden brought Sakura into a warm motherly embrace.

"Oh, Sakura I missed you so much. And please call me Yelan at least, I mean you are like my daughter." Sakura smiled softly.

"I missed you too Yelan." She really did. Sakura had known Yelan for years, and when Shaoran announced to his family that they were engaged, Yelan got even closer to her. They would go shopping together and going out to a coffee shop to bond. But the thought of the past made her heart sink.

"Oh, dear I am so glade to see you again, and in Hong Kong nonetheless. Shaoran will be so surprised-" Just then Yelan's cell phone rang. She checked the ID, "Well speak of the devil I will tell him right now!" She answered the phone with so much excitement, not noticing Sakura trying to silently tell her not to say anything. Pleading.

Conversation:

"Hello?"

"Hey mother, where are you we were supposed to meet at the café, remember?"

"Oh, son I got a surprise. Guess who I am standing by!"

"Well you seem really excited so who?"

"It's-" They were cut off.

The conversation ended. Yelan looked at her phone and sighed. "The battery is low…" Sakura sighed of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness." Sakura held her heart. Yelan looked at her confused and frowned a little. "Look I kind of don't think it's a good idea to tell him I'm here, for good reasons of coarse." She looked pleadingly at Yelan who sighed and shook her head in respond.

"Alright, but why are you all the way in Hong Kong?" She must have thought it was to see Shaoran again.

"Well, I am starting a new life. I am getting married to another man. His name is Aiden Ottsuwa-"

"You're his new bride to be?" So you're the one he was talking about in the papers. He owns the second biggest corporation right below Li Corp! Wow!" Yelan said as Sakura showed off the ring.

"Yes, I didn't know anything about the papers but we decided to go for it." She smiled a little weakly.

Yelan smiled knowingly at seeing Sakura's face what was really going on. Yelan checked her watch. "Will you walk with me? I have to start getting somewhere and I don't want to leave you yet." Sakura nodded and they started walking. Sakura didn't notice the slightly hidden evil grin on her face. But all of a sudden they stopped.

Sakura turned around, "Hey, you coming squirt?" Kaili giggled and ran over to her and grabbed Sakura's hand.

Yelan smiled down at the cute kid. "Well aren't you so cute. You are a spitting image of—" She stared at the kid in pure shock. She then looked at Sakura who looked at her worriedly. "Oh my god… you had Shaoran's child?" Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin at how Yelan knew. I guess it was some kind of grandma intuition.

"Look, Yelan, it's a long story. Yes, I found out I was pregnant the day before the divorce papers came and I would have told you all but—" It was too late, Yelan had fainted, and Sakura had barely caught her. Sakura was so nerve shot after that she just grabbed her cell phone and called the Hong Kong Hospital.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

**

* * *

**  
"It's all right, she just fainted." The doctor had said. They had arrived there just 15 minutes earlier. Sakura went into Yelan's room. She was sleeping now. Sakura had already called Tomoyo to come and get Kaili. And Tomoyo raced down and got her.

Yelan finally stirred awake. She opened her eyes and looked at Sakura. "If only we could have known. It would have made a difference-"

"If I did tell then I would be with someone who didn't want to be with me. I mean he just sent divorce papers to me without any reason. So please understand why it wasn't a good time to tell and it isn't time right now either so please don't tell." Sakura's face fell as she explained. Pain was written all over her face.

"There is a reason and I thought Shaoran told you it." She frowned. Sakura shook her head saying that he didn't. "Well, what's her name?"

Sakura smiled, "Kaili." Yelan giggled a little as she sat up.

"I get it. You wanted her to have the Li name but not as the last name so it would be secret. It's an adorable name. She really is adorable. I hope I can see her again."

"Of coarse you can." Just then someone went through the door.

"Sakura?" She looked up to see who it was and shock ran through her body as her emerald eyes met up on familiar amber eyes. It was Shaoran and the very same shock was present in him as well. All of a sudden Sakura's mind went a mile a minute and Sakura all of a sudden just blacked out…. she had fainted and the last thing she heard was Yelan yelling her name as she fell to the ground.

* * *

_Screams could be heard down the hallways of Tomoeda Hospital. Screams of pain._

_Sakura screamed again, "I can't push anymore…Shaoran!" She was giving birth to her baby and desperately needed him. She kept mentally praying that he was coming._

_Sakura squeezed on to her father's hand on one side and Touya's on the other. Fujitaka was using his free hand by gently petting through Sakura's sweaty hair. Tomoyo was taping the birth. Tomoyo looked up from the camera, "Sakura be strong. Just one more big push ok? You can do it. Just think about how you will raise it."_

_"How can I do thins with out him," She cried meaning Shaoran. _

_"Yes but we are all here for you. Imagine the first steps and how the first word will be mama. You can do it." Tomoyo cheered on. Sakura gathered up as much energy as possible and used it for one last big push._

_Just then, She heard the baby crying. She then lied her head back down on the pillow in a weak relief. She was out of energy and smiled weakly as she heard her baby's cries. "It's a girl, congratulations." Fujitaka was first to hold the baby. He smiled down at her. Then it was Touya and Tomoyo. It took just enough time for Sakura to gain enough energy to hold her._

_When the baby was put into Sakura's arms, she looked down into her daughters amber eyes and they just looked at each other for a few minutes. The room was silent and Tomoyo was taping the whole thing. Sakura had an admiring smile on her face. After a few minutes Sakura just out of the blue said, "Kaili Kinomotto." It shocked everyone in the room._

_"That is a beautiful name for my granddaughter." Fujitaka was first to respond. It was followed by Tomoyo and Touya. _

_"I just can't believe that Shaoran left you. He should be here right now with you. If I ever see him he is gonna get it!" Touya said rolling his fist into a ball and shaking it. Sakura frowned and tears started falling down her cheeks. Then Touya started to feel bad for what he said._

_"So when are you going to tell him he has a daughter?" Fujitaka asked._

_Sakura shook her head, "I am not telling him. He took my heart and broke it, I am not going to let him take her…No. He can never know."_

_

* * *

_

Sakura all of a sudden gasped and she jumped up. She had been dreaming. Dreaming about when she gave birth to Kaili. She then felt her head pounding so bad that she winced and held on to her head. "Whoa! Settle down. Lay back down, you hit the floor a little hard." Said a male voice. It was strangely familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"What happened? Where am I?" Sakura said groggily.

"You fainted. You are still at the hospital. You had to get your head checked since it hit the floor." Just then everything came back to her. Yelan. Kaili……Shaoran. Then she could place the voice. It was Shaoran.

She nervously turned her head and saw Shaoran sitting there. "Shaoran."

"What are you doing in Hong Kong Sakura?" He asked quietly.

"That's really none of your business." Sakura snapped. She was in so much pain she was snapping at him. She couldn't help it. She slowly got up from the bed. She was about to sand when another rush of pain came.

"Sakura… I wanted to tell you why—"

"Why. Why what? Why you divorced me right after marrying me and you didn't even tell me why? How you ruined my life and turned it upside down? How you lied when said you loved me?" Sakura said holding back tears.

Shaoran stared at her in shock. She thought that he didn't love her. "Sakura I—"

"Save it. I didn't come to Hong Kong to see you, and I wish we hadn't run into each other. Ok? I hope I never see you again." Sakura walked out. After she got into a taxi she couldn't hold it anymore. She started crying. Seeing him opened up all the wounds all over again.

Just then, there was a ring of her cell phone.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Inusapphrine: Ok. Well it's not as long as I had hoped but hey that was the big meeting! Tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas at all please email me at Please review. I know there are lots of you who aren't but just at least please review once! Thank you! And I promise to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love's Obstacles**

**Chapter 4: Shaoran's regrets**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA……. But if for sale I AM willing to make a deal lol!**

**

* * *

**

Shaoran sat in the same chair frozen. He had just seen Sakura and could definitely tell he broke her heart. He hung his head. Of coarse he

still loved her. He loved her with all his heart. He just didn't know how to tell her…

* * *

**Flashback**

_"What!" Shaoran yelled as he jumped from his chair slamming his fists on the table._

_"I'm afraid that is what it says." The lawyer said getting a little nervous at the man's anger_

_"NO! We broke that arranged marriage when we were 12. That was after father died so he couldn't had known that we did_

_ that!" He said anger starting to rise inside of him._

_"I'm s-sorry s-sir, but it is set in stone. You must marry Meilin Li. You must be married for at least two years. If in this case you_

_ do go through with it, you may still have control of Li Corp because you have followed the wishes that you marry her."_

_Shaoran's nerves started going out now. He didn't have two years of his life to give. He is already married. Don't they get that?_

_ "You don't understand. I have a wife now and I love her way too much to let this get in the way."_

_"B-but s-sir, if you refuse, all things connected to Li Corp, including Li Corp, will go down to rubble. You're his only heir, sir."_

_ The lawyer said a bit hesitant to ask what he did after, "Do you refuse?"_

_Shaoran sighed in defeat. He couldn't let his family down as well. He had no choice but to agree to the terms. His family was on_

_ the line, and if he had to choose it would be a losing battle both ways. "I agree to the terms."_

_

* * *

_  
**End of flashback**

Shaoran sighed. His anger was getting the best of him in frustration. It was one of those angers that was kept inside for a while. A really

bad frustration. Just like when he had to sign the papers and send a letter…

* * *

**Flashback**

_Shaoran grabbed a hold of the pen, his fingers shaking. It took all his strength to sign the paper in front of him. He signed it_

_ though and tears started to form in his eyes. His whole family in the room as witnesses, who were all about to cry for the pain_

_ that Shaoran was going through. They knew how much Shaoran was excited that she said yes to his proposal. His whole mood_

_ brightened for that time and his cold amber eyes brightened like the sun._

_And now he had to give it all away for them. So when tears came to his newly cold eyes, all they could do was cry silently for him._

_ Yelan walked over to Shaoran with tears rolling down her cheeks put a comforting motherly hand on his shoulders. When he felt_

_ that he just broke down._

_He turned around and fell into his mothers embrace, crying in hear break. Not to mention the fact that he would be breaking_

_ Sakura's as well. He would probably never see her again, not like she would want to see him after this. And all Yelan could do_

_ was tell the others to leave the room, and for about and hour it was like that._

_When he finally calmed down a little Yelan said with tearstained cheeks, "Write a letter to her Shaoran. Tell her why or tell her_

_ something ok?" Shaoran nodded lightly and Yelan walked out of the room. He had to think of what to write to her._

_He started writing and explaining…but nothing seemed right. Nothing seemed right to tell her. After about three hours of trying_

_ he just wrote what he hoped._

'_Dear Sakura,_

_You may not ever forgive me but I want you to know that I am sorry!_

Shaoran Li'

He sighed and put the note in an envelope signed Sakura and put it in with the papers. He then sent it his heart holding deep regret. He

couldn't even bring himself to say Love, Shaoran, because what he was doing to her it was bound to send the message that he really didn't

love her. Even though that wasn't true.

It just all confused him, and he stayed in his room for three days straight, until he had to come out. And the whole time he was in there he

was sitting by the window starring out, thinking of Sakura.

* * *

** End of flashback**

All the memories he tried so hard to forget were all coming back. Everything. And that was the one thing he didn't want. He had never

been the same since that night. And now he was married to Meilin, who didn't like it any more than he did. She was even there for when

he signed the papers. They were almost two years married.

Shaoran just sat in the same chair in the hospital room and let all the memories flash through his head over and over again. They were

almost overwhelming. He then sighed again in hopes that it helped him calm down a little, "Two more months. Just two more."

* * *

**End of chapter**

Inusapphrine: Yes I know it is very short but I have to go to a dance camp and won't be back until Sunday so I won't be updating until

Sunday or Monday. Sorry! But please review. Can you guess what two more months is? I bet you can but hey you never know. You

could think the wrong thing. LOL PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Love's Obstacles**

**By Inusapphrine**

**Chapter 5: Evening party**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura but i do own the story line and a few of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura picked up her cell phone and wiped the tears away. "Hello?"

"Hey my cherry blossom, and where are you?" It was Aiden.

"Oh hi! I am just driving to the hotel, why?" She asked. A small smile was forming on her face. At least she still had him. And he wouldn't leave her in a time of need especially.

"Well, there is a glamorous evening party that we are invited to and I want you to hurry and get ready."

"Oh, ok! When are you going to pick me up?"

"I will be there in about an hour, so hurry. I got to go now but I'll see you then, I love you!"

"I love you too, bye." She hung up the phone. She then began to question her last words. Did she really? She shook her head. Of coarse she did.

As she got out of the cab and got into her room, she was met by Tomoyo and a sleeping Kaili. Tomoyo squealed, "I heard about the party, and I have the perfect dress I designed for you!" Sakura then sighed. She knew that the hour would be Tomoyo doing make up, dress alterations, hair, shoes, and everything Tomoyo did.

"Tomoyo you really out did your self this time! It is gorgeous."

"You are gorgeous! I just love designing you!" Tomoyo got stars in her eyes. "Oh and don't worry about Kaili, I'll watch her for you."

"Thank you Tomoyo. You are so great." Sakura gave her friend a hug. After all she had been through, Tomoyo had never left her side. She really was a great friend.

"You are my best friend and I would never let you down now would I?" She didn't have to answer that. She knew just what Sakura was thinking. Just then there was a knock at the door. Sakura walked over to the door and opened it.

Aiden was standing on the other side in his tuxedo and a dozen roses. He handed her the roses and said, "You look beautiful!" And in fact she did.

Her hair was up into a curly bun with ringlets falling freely down. Her dress was a strapless white evening gown. Not a poofy one, but a nice calm one for the occasion. It had pink ribbons around the fringes and around as a belt, with a bow in the back. She also had a pink-ribboned wristband with a pink rose on it. She looked marvelous.

"Well, we better get going or we'll be late." With that the two left Tomoyo and Kaili. They got into Aiden's limo and arrived there just in time.

As they got out cameras were clicking everywhere. It was seriously like walking down the runway. Only there weren't any stars, there were highly recognized businessmen of China. Sort of weird.

As they walked through the big grand ballroom doors they entered looking like a match made in heaven. As they were walking down the grand staircase a man in the corner caught a glimpse of Sakura.

That man was none other than Shaoran Li. He looked a little surprised to see her here but he quickly recovered. Melin was by his side and turned to see who he was staring at and she gasped. "Sakura!" She then quickly walked over to the two who had just got off the last step.

Sakura looked over to who was approaching and gasped as well. "Melin!" She rushed over to Melin and gave her a hug and Melin gave the hug in return. "Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know! So what are you doing all the way in Hong Kong?" Melin asked excitedly. Sakura laughed a little as the girls chatted. Then the Aiden and Shaoran went over to them. Aiden was first to speak up.

"Well, I take it you all ready know my fiancé." Shock ran through Shaoran and Melin. Melin's mouth dropped.

"Y-you're getting re-remarried!" Melin asked. Shock was written all over her face. Shaoran was shocked speechless. He could even move, he was so shocked.

"So how do you know them?" Aiden asked again.

"Childhood friends." Sakura said. She noticed Shaoran's face and was a little amused to see him in so much shock.

"Yeah really close friends, you don't even know all we went through with gathering the clow c-" Melin threw her hands to her mouth. She was about to tell him how they collected the Clow Cards.

"Oh, so if you guys know each other so well you must know the name of the pig who left her pre- OUCH!" Sakura had elbowed Aiden as he was about to spill the beans to Shaoran. He looked at Sakura questioningly. Sakura shook her head as in saying don't say it.

There was a small silence. Between them but Melin broke the silence. "We have to go shopping sometime together. How long will you be here?"

"About two to three months." Excitement rose deep within Melin.

"Well then we have plenty of time to spend time." And little did Sakura know that Melin meant something else too. They exchanged numbers.

"Well, please excuse us as I take my fiancé away and treat her to a dance." Aiden said as he pulled her towards the dance floor. They went into a dance and it made Shaoran boil inside. Especially since Sakura was smiling up at him as they danced.

The night seemed like it went on forever. And when it was over Sakura said bye to Melin and they left. When they got back to Sakura's room it was late to they said goodnight. Aiden kissed Sakura and left.

Sakura sighed. She lasted through it and avoided Shaoran. She was now really tired so she fell asleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Inusapphrine: Ok this is super small I am starting to get writers block, which isn't good. So if you have any ideas please email me so only you and I know what the idea is. Ok? Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Love's Obstacles

By Inusapphrine

**Chapter 6: Truth be told**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!I own story line and a few new characters. If you would like to use it just please ask.

Sakura sighed and she finished up getting ready and walked over to her little angel sleeping soundly in a little ball. Sakura couldn't help but smile down at her beautiful child. It was the hardest thing she ever had to go through. All she worried about was how Shaoran didn't know, how she would be giving birth all alone, and Kaili would grow without a father.

She sighed inwardly and frowned a little. She never expected to ever see him again, but she really didn't expect all the times would catch up to her. Sakura shook her head and smiled as she lightly shook Kaili awake and was singing a good morning melody to her.

About two hours later Sakura, Kaili, and Aiden met up for an early lunch. It was nothing too fancy because Sakura mentioned Kaili. It was still elegant, though. As they walked in Aiden was already waiting for her at the table.

Once Aiden saw them coming he jumped up as Kaili squealed his name and jumped into his open arms for her. He then picked her up and greeted her and then greeted his fiancé with a kiss.

Once they were all seated and ordered what they wanted they talked as Kaili colored a paper the waitress gave for her to do. Aiden apologized a lot about being so busy and not spending enough time with Sakura as Sakura insisted that it was all right and how she understood how he had a business to run. They also talked about the wedding date, in which they had yet to decide.

After a while, Aiden spoke up, "Hey the board said that they would like to see more of you with me for deals and things as such so are you busy today?"

Sakura shook her head, "No not really, why?"

He smiled, "Well I have some dealings to do with Li Corp and since you are friends with the owners you might want to come. Kaili too."

Sakura gasped and she almost spit out her drink of wine. "Wha-what?"

"Well I don't see the problem with taking Kai-"

"MOST DEFINITELY NOT!" Sakura jumped up. Aiden tried to get her to settle down.

"Why not dear?"

Sakura's head dropped a little. She had yet to tell him who Kaili's father was. "Well, I got to tell you something about Li Shaoran." Aiden was quiet and all ears. She sighed, continuing, "You know how I had a husband about two years ago and he left for business, I found out I was pregnant and I had yet to tell him, and he sent divorce papers?"

Aiden nodded. That was about all he had heard about her last marriage.

"W-well Li Shaoran was him. He is Kaili's father and my ex husband. I didn't think I would ever see him again and I did, but he hasn't seen Kaili yet and he can't." Sakura stopped there and looked to see what he thought of it. Aiden's face was literally red with rage and he was clenching his jaw and fists which turned his knuckles white. Sakura was about to say something else when he cut in.

"That bastard that left you with no explanation and left you pregnant was LI SHAORAN!" Sakura just shook her head a little. She started to get a little frightened by the way he said it. "HOW dare he! That Mother-"

"Aiden!" She cut in before he could finish. Kaili had started to cry at his sudden rage.

"So that's why you elbowed me at the party when I was going to mention Kai! I understand all this now." His rage still didn't calm down yet.

"Please calm down. I just needed to tell you and Kai and I are off great. I just don't want him to know. He can't know!" Tears started forming in her eyes. "Please just don't be angry at him because of this when your dealing meeting goes on."

"Sakura how could he leave you like that. He didn't even confront you about it. It traumatized you throughout you're pregnancy and after birth. That bastard." He started to calm a little as Sakura came around to him and hugged him as Kaili sniffled as the last few minutes that passed by. Sakura kissed Aiden and then got up.

"I'll go drop Kaili off with Tomoyo and meet you back here in a half hour ok?" Aiden looked up at her in surprise.

"You're actually going?"

"Hey, as your future wife I have to start acting like it and go to the dealings with you. Besides I was told that I needed to go so I'll be back in about a half hour ok?" She grabbed Kaili and left.

Tomoyo was a little startled as she heard a knock at her room door. She quickly hid her newest project and opened it to find Sakura and Kaili. "Look Tomoyo, I am sorry but can you watch Kai for me? I have to go to a dealing with Li Corp. Which means Shaoran will be there and she can't come!"

Sakura started crying. As Tomoyo hugged her best friend and told her it would be great if she could take Kaili from her. After Sakura calmed down she thanked Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo I don't think I can stand seeing him again. But I have to stay strong."

"You are strong Sakura and you know I am always here for you." Tomoyo said as she tried to calm Sakura down. Then Sakura said her goodbyes and went back to meet Aiden and leave to Li Corp.

Li Corp 

Sakura and Aiden walked into the grand conference room only to have all eyes on her and Aiden as they walked in. In there right at the moment were board members of Li Corp and Aiden's business. Aiden introduced Sakura to a guy names Higor, Keeda, and Kaede.

After a couple of minutes they sat down to wait. Sakura looked over at Aiden only to see him almost stiff and his fist in a clench. Sakura put her hand on his and took it, trying to calm himself a little. Of coarse that calming didn't last long when they heard footsteps and two people talking.

Just then Shaoran and Malin came in. "Sorry if we're late, we had a slight discussion about a different issue. Oh, Sakura I am so glad to see you again." Malin glided over to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"Uh-hum if Shaoran and his wife could sit so we could get started."

Sakura all of a sudden went into a shock. They were married? She tried to hide it as well as she could and all of a sudden clenched Aiden's hand. That didn't help with the easing of Aiden.

When the two sat down, which happened to be right across from Sakura and Aiden, the man named Higor started to speak. After a few minutes, Sakura could feel someone staring at her. She looked around only to find Shaoran staring at her.

"Don't you dare stare at her let alone even look at her you bastard!" Aiden blew.

"Aiden-," Sakura tried to stop him but he cut her off. His face was red with anger that was going to blow.

"What?" Shaoran asked as if he was clueless.

Aiden jumped from his chair and went to Shaoran's chair and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "You stupid no good… How could you do that to her at such a time?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shaoran didn't seem scared.

"You know very well what I mean. How could you leave her in that state. Shew had to go through it all alone and it's all your fault. It's all your fault you little Bastard."

Sakura made her way towards them and before Aiden could say more, "Aiden He didn't know," She touched his shoulder. "He didn't-"

Aiden swatted his hand back and hit her full force in a back hand slap that knocked her to the grownd.

The last thing Sakura heard before falling unconscious was someone screaming her name. "Sakura!"


	7. Chapter 7

Inusapphrine: Ok, this is going to be a little short because I am in Arizona and at my grandmas house. I loved all of your reviews and please keep them coming!

Diclaimer: I do not own CCS but I do own some of this stuff! Muhahahahahahahaha!

**Chapter 7**

It was dark. Not that pitch black dark but the whole sky was covered with black clouds. Lightning striking from time to time leaving this dreadful eeriness. Slightly confused Sakura stood in the middle of a huge garden. The sad part was that they were dieing. As dead and sad as the place once she knew she had seen it before.

She started walking through the garden. It wasn't long that she noticed through fog, a figure. It was a figure of a man of great stature and he was walking toward her. Once he walked through the fog, in clearer sight, she gasped. It was Clow Reid!

"Sakura, there is an enemy after the cards." He said.

"What do you mean? I captured all the cards and they have been protected peacefully for years now."

"The last time we met, I should have told you that I had many enemies."

Fear kind of struck Sakura. "W-what kind of enemies?"

"There is a sorcerer who created cards as well. He has long since passed the cards to his successor, but the new successors main goal is to take full control of the world. Turn it to a dark and evil place."

"There are more cards?"

"Yes, but these cards are so tainted by evil that that's the only thing the cards know. They used to be card of beauty and kindness. They would spread joy through out the land. But this new successor had turned them to his own and tainted them with all his evil thoughts."

"So what do they want with my Sakura Cards?"

"In order to gain full powerful balance is to take your cards and turn them to his own. Taint them and gain full power over all two decks."

"What do I have to do?"

"Your power alone is strengthening, but it hasn't reached its full potential. You must get your group back together again to fight."

"My group?"

"Shaoran, Malin, Tomoyo, and you will get as much help as possible with me or Eriol."

"You mean we all have to go off and fight them again? I thought it was all over."

"Sakura, if you don't succeed this will be the turn out." They looked around and the feeling of a loveless, dreadful, eeriness filled though Sakura. Her heart began to fall with the sadness of the world that would come if she didn't succeed. Her hands started to shake. It put a lot of weight on her shoulders. Fear of not succeeding was scaring her.

The world depended on her and her friends. She hoped the could do it. Clow Reid watched her and she was sure he knew what she was thinking. "I believe you can beat them."

Sakura gasped and sat up as she suddenly jolted back to reality, tears in her eyes. The sudden pulse in her head and swelling feeling on her cheek made her body flinch. Aiden stood by her side and layed her back down on the hospital bed. "Sakura? Are you ok?"

Sakura didn't say anything at that time. She was still shaking about her vision. Suddenly she remembered what all happened. She looked around the hospital room to find Tomoyo on her other side. Behind her was Shaoran and Malin. "Sakura, oh my gosh I was so worried, are you ok? Tomoyo was going off.

"Everyone please leave so I can talk to my Fiancé."

"No, I need to talk to them. Will you go out for a little bit?" She looked at him in plea. His shoulders dropped and he walked out.

Sakura sighed a little trying to ease her aching head. She turned to the three who were holding questioning looks. "What's this all about Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Are you guys willing to fight again?" Everyone was shocked as Sakura told them about this person seeking the Sakura Cards.

"You mean after so long this person finally wants the cards?"

Sakura nodded sadly. "And if he succeeds, then life will forever change in the worst way. So are you with me?"

There was silence for a minute until Malin suddenly smirked. "I am in! I've been waiting for a new adventure." Sakura smiled.

"Yes me too. Finally I have a reason to have you try on some of my new designs." Everyone sweat dropped as Tomoyo was daydreaming about what to make Sakura wear.

That left one more person. Sakura turned toward Shaoran. Her eyes fell in a sad manner. "Shaoran?"

He sighed, "Sure, count me in." The look of sadness on Sakura's face mad his heart drop. He knew that he had done that to her. And he wanted nothing more that to kiss her lips and make everything all right. But he couldn't. She was with another man now.

After a few minutes of planning where to meet to talk about it in a better atmosphere, Aiden walked in with regret in his eyes. Sakura frowned a little, knowing that he hit her out of a fit of rage. "Sakura, can I talk to you a lone?"

Sakura sighed and turned to the three. "We'll meet tomorrow at the Codai Café at 7:00." They agreed and said their good byes. As Shaoran and Aiden walked past they glared at each other.

After they were gone they sat in silence for a while, Sakura looking in the other direction.

"Sakura I-"

"This isn't the place to be discussing this. Take me home." She said with not much emotion in her words. Her tone of voice wasn't kind and caring as it was.

It was going to be a long car ride home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love's Obstacles**

**By Inusapphrine**

**Chapter 8**

Pure rage rushed through Sakura as she exited the hospital. She reluctantly got in the passenger seat of Aiden's black Lexus. The feeling hurt and betrayal haunted her every thoughts. It wasn't just what he had done to her, but how he outraged during business and what about Kaili? Sakura wasn't sure what Aiden could do to Kaili. She thought that he wasn't like that but now she questioned him. They are supposed to get married soon and she was already starting to have a slight feeling of unsureness.

A few minutes passed very awkwardly. The whole car just felt the tension rising by the second. Aidan's knuckles started to turn white and clammy from anxiety. He finally gathered up the nerve to speak, although it came very rough. "Sakura I-"

"How could you do that?" Sakura cut him off, still looking out the side window. Aiden fell silent and she continued slow and steady, "Today I saw a sight of you I never knew you had...and that scares me. This side of you is uncontrollable, and.." She stopped, trying to hold back her trembling. "Maybe this marriage is going too fast-"

"Sakura! Please don't call off the wedding...please-"

" Feel like I don't know you. What other sides do you have? What will make you snap at any second? What if one day you snap around Kaili, how can I guarantee that you won't hurt her?" Sakura burst into tears. It was now that she turned to Aiden. His eyes looked hurt. Sakura looked down.

After a minute Aiden spoke up, "Sakura...I love you...Please just let me prove to you that I'll never do it to you again. I'll do anything, just please don't let me loose you! I'll move the wedding to a later date! Anything, please!"

At this point they reached the hotel Sakura was staying. They sat there a little bit in silence until Sakura opened the car door and stepped out. Just before she shut the door behind her she said in almost a whisper, "I don't know." Then, she shut the door and made her way up to her suite. She was emotionally and physically exhausted and wanted nothing more than to spend time with her little angel.

She stopped at the door across from her suite and knocked. After a moment the door opened and Tomoyo answered. Upon knowing who it was she hugged Sakura and that's when Sakura broke down in tears. She let it all out on her shoulder. Tomoyo let Sakura in and got Sakura to stay over there so she could talk to her. Kaili was sleeping on Tomoyo's bed.

Sakura walked over to the bed, looking down at Kaili. She looked to adorable sleeping. Sakura lied by her little daughter and snuggled up to her in a loving motherly fashion. She told Tomoyo everything. Tomoyo just listened silently. After a while they decided to get rest. It was getting late and they had a meeting at 7:00.

**Morning**

The alarm set off at exactly 4:30. Sakura was first to get up and ready. She really didn't get any sleep through the night and was still very exhausted. She just couldn't sleep. So many things were screaming through her head. About Aiden, Shaoran, Her premonition and who the enemy could be, and who to watch Kaili during the meeting. In the time of waiting for Tomoyo to finish getting ready, she came up the fitting babysitter. A thing to sort of make up for lost time.

She picked up the phone and dialed. Anxiety rising as each ring came until finally, the person picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello, Yelan?"

"Sakura, is that you?" Her sweet melodious vioced soothed through the phone.

"Yes ma'am. I would like to ask you a favor."

"Anything, I am free for the day."

"Great, then could you watch Kaili for a while then we'll meet up for lunch to catch up."

There was a slight gasp from the other end of the phone, "You would let me babysit her?"

Sakura's voice softened, "Of coarse. She is your grandchild and this could be a start for you to spend time with her."

"Oh, thank you darling, I would love to."

"But would you please do me a really huge favor?"

"What would that be?" Sakura breathed in air.

"Could you not tell Shaoran?" There was a moment of silence. "Please Yelan. I will tell him...just not yet. It's not a good time to tell him at all. Please?"

Finally an reply, "Of coarse. I leave it up to you to tell him. That's who he needs to hear it from, and I understand if it isn't the right time to tell him." A sigh of relief came from Sakura.

"Thank you Yelan."

"Ok, I'll be at your hotel in twenty minutes to pick her up and you can meet me a Kijota Diner for lunch. It'll be so nice to finally spend time with you after so long." At that, Yelan said her good-byes and hung up. That's when Tomoyo got finished.

At 6:45, Yelan took Kaili in the lobby and Tomoyo and Sakura caught a cab to Codai Café. When they got there the other's were already seated. They took a seat and greeted each other. They ordered their food and as they waited they got caught up with how they were doing. Tomoyo soon got done talking, Sakura's turn.

Malin turned to Sakura,"So Sakura what's been up the past two years?"

Sakura jumped a little and thought for some quick responses, "Uh...Well not much." It was such a lie but she couldn't really tell them because that thing was Kaili. After a moment Malin spoke up again,

"Oh come on. I know your hiding something from me Kinomoto."

Sakura flinched a little, her face becoming flustered, mind scrambling on what to say. "W-well.."Shaoran and Malin looked at her curiously. Sakura started to panic on what to say.

"Well, she works for me! I own a Model and Design Incorporation. She's been my top model for a year already." Tomoyo rushed in to save her. She gave Sakura a look, saying that was her cue.

"Uh yea. It's been a blast."

Malin raised her brow. She knew she was hiding something but she wasn't sure. "How's Touya?"

"Oh he's fine. He got married about six months ago and already has a kid on the way. Actually twins coming!"

"Wow, he wasted no time to start the family." She Laughed hysterically," But he's having twins? Good for him. Are you ready to be an aunt? You know, as aunt you are practically a mom too?"

"Oh yes, Ka- I mean I can't wait!" Sakura's face turned a bright cherry red. How could she be so stupid for almost bringing up Kaili. She quickly glanced over in Shaoran's direction. He had caught that. _Oh no! Oh no! Please don't ask what I was about to say!_ But the inevitable came..

"What were you about to say?" Shaoran spoke up.

"W-what are you talking about?" _Shit._

"You started to say something with a K."

"I-it was nothing, Sakura just got sentences got a little mixed up." Tomoyo went to her savior again. Sakura made a mental note to thank her for life. "Besides, What has the last two years been for you two?" Tomoyo brilliantly changed direction.

Malin went a little grim. "How do you think it went? Shaoran and I were forced to get married for Li Corp and leadership of the Li Clan. It was the only way we could keep it all." She gave Shaoran a look then continued, "It was hard to go through it... for both of us." It was silent. Malin waited for the reactions from the two girls. While the girls were registering it, Shaoran was looking down at the floor. His eyes, though were at Sakura.

Sakura started to feel lightheaded. The world started spinning around her and there was a growing lump in her throat. Everything she ever thought was turned around. Everything. She couldn't stand it any more. She got up from her chair and dashed out of Codai Café. All the heard was Tomoyo's yell, "Sakura!"

She kept running not knowing where to go or where she was going. "She could get lost out there." Tomoyo said in panic. Just then Shaoran jumped up and went after her. He picked up his speed and soon found her. She had run to a bridge in the Hong Kong Park and looked out to the water, crying. Shaoran's heart clenched at the sounds of it, knowing it was because of him. He started to slowly walk up to her. Just then it started to rain. It had been threatening to for awhile now.

When he got about a foot away he spoke, "I'm sorry you didn't know sooner...I just couldn't-"

"All this time, I thought you didn't love me." There was silence, "I thought you had found someone else, someone better." Shaoran got closer.

"There was never someone else, and I never stopped loving you."Shaoran put his hands on the railing, one on each side of her, and their bodies were only inches away from each other. She could feel his body heat, even in the cold raindrops as each drop soaked her even more. It brought back so many memories. He then put his face down by her ear, "and I'll never stop loving you."

Sakura started to cry harder. "You left at the worst time. I wanted to tell you all these years... that...that.." She just kept crying as she tried to get it out.

"That what?"

Sakura breathed as she tried again, "The day before the papers came, I found out I was pregnant." There was a sharp intake of air from Shaoran. It was silent for a while as Sakura cried and Shaoran registered it all. It was then when she heard light sniffles from him. He took his hands off the railing and wrapped them around her frail body.

He spoke and it was almost too light. "I left you in that state, all alone?" Sakura could feel him shaking.

She weakly smiled a little, "She looks exactly like you." She said it in almost a whisper knowing that he was close enough to hear her. She felt him breath in air as his chest quickly expanded. She knew this surprised him. She then continued, "Her name is Kaili."

"K-Kaili? It's a beautiful name." He tightened his grip on her. Sakura just melted in his arms, bathing in his warmth. "Do you think I could meet her?"

"Of coarse you can. She's your daughter."

He burrowed his face in the side of her neck. She could feel the warm tears on his face. "Thank you." There was a short silence until Shaoran spoke again, "I'm so sorry for leaving you in that state. I'm sorry I ever left you at all. If I would have known...I would have gave it all up-"

"You couldn't give that all up. You had to for your family, for your Corp."

"Sakura, can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you." She turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes. " I forgive you." She wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura, I love you."

"I love you too." Sakura looked up and emerald met amber. Their eyes told them everything and they forgot their surroundings. Their faces inched closer and closer until they could feel the warmth of each others breath. Their lips were centimeters away from that touch they longed for two years. Their hearts raced in anticipation of the taste of each others lips.

Then there was a jingle like ring that pulled them back to reality. Sakura grabbed her phone as soon as she realized it was hers and broke away from Shaoran. Answering it, Tomoyo's Frantic screams came from the other line. "SAKURA! ARE YOU OK? WHERE ARE YOU? I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Tomoyo...TOMOYO...I'm ok! I'm ok. What time is it?"

"About 11. Why?"

Sakura's sighed. "Ok, I'll see you at 5 Ok? Bye!" Sakura hung up before Tomoyo could question her more. She put her cell phone in her pocket. With that done she looked up to Shaoran. "I-I gotta go." She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Shaoran said. She stopped but didn't turn. Instead she looked to the ground.

"Shaoran, it won't work. Your stuck in a marriage with Malin and I am supposed to be getting married-"

"You can't be serious! That Ass hurt you and your still going to marry him. He could hurt you again."

"What would it matter? If I left Aiden and went to you, we couldn't even be together. You're married and that would leave me and Kaili all alone." She started to walk away again before she started to cry again. She could feel the urge coming on really quickly.

But she was stopped by Shaoran grabbing her arm and pulling her back, turning her to face him. In that quick instant, he locked lips with her, his longing taking the best of him. He couldn't hold back any longer and Sakura obviously couldn't either. She was so shocked at the bold swift movement. Then she got lost in the kiss, not backing down. The electricity between the two got so powerful.

The kiss started to deepen as Shaoran Wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, as a way to no escape. Sakura's hand mindlessly went to his face, pulling him closer. The chemistry between them became one again. Exactly like two years ago before the divorce.

Shaoran's tongue licked Sakura's lips, begging for entrance. Sakura openly let him in and the passion deepened. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they parted reluctantly gasping for air. Once Sakura caught her breath she tried to pull away, but Shaoran held on to her strongly. "What are you doing? Let me go."

"Sakura, Don't you think I've thought of everything you've said? Malin and I found away to get out of the marriage, and keep everything secured."

Sakura stopped her struggle and looked up into his emerald eyes questioningly, telling him to continue. "In two months it will have been fully two years. In the laws of marriage in Hong Kong, It's a full fledged marriage. If we divorce for whatever reason, it it still pronounce as a full marriage! So when we divorce it can be over and I can still legally own Li Corp. and stay leader of the Li Clan. I am a free man in two months. Free to be with you!"

His eyes softened as he looked down into the eyes of his one true love. Her eyes were unreadable, though, as if she was contemplating everything.

"Look I have to go." She took the moment of Shaoran's softness, to escape, although it was quite reluctantly. This time Shaoran didn't stop her. She stopped after a few feet and turned, "Meet me tomorrow for lunch. We'll talk about it, and you can meet Kaili."

Shaoran smiled. He was going to meet his daughter for the first time. AND Sakura was thinking about giving him another chance. This had to be the best day in years. He watched Sakura walk away in the rain, while he just stood there in the abandoned bridge.

**End of chapter**

**Inusapphrine:** OK, I am really sorry that it took so long. Life in the world of me is CRAZY right now.

My friend since childhood found out she was pregnant(she's 15 by the way)...I dreamed it was a boy!

My other friend went to parties and got kicked out, pissing everyone at the party because she was drunk like everyone else. But then she called me that night at 3:10 in the morning needing a place to stay because she was stuck out side. Next thing you know, rumors started spreading, and the older girls plotted against her, throwing a pear and welting her eye.

A guy in my grade used a hot branding iron and branded my cousin to the bone.

My other cousin skipped a grade into my grade and is right now trying to get my boyfriend. (who flirts back at her and isn't talking to me or answering my calls)

Someone did some major graffiti all over my school saying the nastiest things and dissing just about all the teachers.

My friend just ended her first real relationship with a senior. (but they have only been dating for two months) The real kicker is it's six days before Prom.

The seniors are protesting letting the group of girls who threw the pear at my friend go to prom, and that would leave a few people dateless!

I got an in-school for supposedly calling my teacher a Stupid Bitch, when I didn't(But she's a mom and has "Super Sonic Ears")

So my life is a little psychotic right now! I'll update asap! I promise. Please don't hate me and review! I'll update sooner!


	9. Chapter 9

Love's Obstacles

by Inusapphrine

**Chapter 9**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters, only the story-line I put them through. :)**

Shaoran ran through his grand mansion door. Ignoring the servants giving him odd stares, he passed right by without any acknowledgment. He got to his office and looked around. He was so wired he didn't know what to do. He went to sit down in his chair only to get up again. He moved about his office, looking around at everything. He couldn't process it all.

He was a father.

He couldn't grasp on it quite yet. He was so torn, so cold before all this. He had his hopes on finding Sakura after all of this mess was done. Now, she found him. And she finally knew what really happened. Before he couldn't tell her that way. Not in a note....with divorce papers.

Then there was the whole him being a father. He was hurt...but at the same time joyed. He was hurt she hadn't told him he had a little girl. That night before they left...the very thought of it ran shivers down his spine. It was one of the best nights of his entire lief, and he had hoped to have those best moments for the rest of his life.

Now he was here. It had been miserable without her. But that night...it was the night destiny graced them with a child. He hated that he couldn't be there for her. He couldn't celebrate the discovery. He couldn't be there in the delivery room with her supporting her. What would it have felt like to first hold her in his arms?

He wanted to be there when she took her first steps. He wanted to hear her first words. What was her first words? Was it 'mama'? He wanted to be there to comfort his little girl when she was scared. He didn't even know this girl and he was already in love with her.

He wanted Sakura back so bad. When she was in his arms, when they kissed.....it just felt so warm and right. He could never love another woman as much as he loved her. He missed it. No, he yearned for her touch again.

He sighed taking a deep breath. If only things weren't so complicated. She could still be with Aiden, if she chose. As much as it made his blood boil at the very thought of him. He hated him for what he did to his Sakura. The bastard is lucky he wasn't dead yet. He would have gladly done it too if he wasn't so worried about Sakura on the ground, knocked out.

Shaoran thought about it, though. He was there when he couldn't be for Sakura. He was there after he had broken her heart without any explanation. She may choose him. It hurt so much to think about but she could. He wouldn't blame her. After what he did to her, he didn't deserve her love.

It's too bad she was the only thing he's ever wanted.

~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~

Sakura walked into the Kijota Diner at about 11:30. She looked around and spotted her little girl. Yelan sitting next to her with a warm smile over her face. Kaili was telling one of her silly stories to her. Her little body making grand gestures and her face all excited to have another listener. She smiled as she walked to them.

Yelan looked up and smiled a smile so happy that Sakura felt so warm. Yelan always had the power to make Sakura calm and happy. She hadn't had her mother around very much and when she was around Yelan, she never felt like she was missing that void.

"Mama!" Kaili jumped up and hugged her mothers leg until Sakura picked her up. She hugged her daughter with all the affection in the world. She missed being away for only a few hours. She looked back at Yelan and sat down with Kaili on her lap.

"Thank you, Yelan. I can never thank you enough for all of this."

"No, thank you, Sakura. Thank you for having a beautiful girl, and thank you for sharing her with me. I am elated." Yelan's eyes began to water in happiness. She reached for Sakura's hand. "You have done so well with her, my dear."

Sakura started to cry. She had done well. It was so great to hear those words, and from someone who meant so much to her. She began to shake. "T-thank you. You have no idea just how good it feels to hear that."

"Oh, but why would you doubt such a thing? Sakura, you have been strong through this whole thing, and having to deal with all this all by yourself...well, I'm just so proud of your strength." She smiled warmly again. It was like everything was alright again. Yelan looked at Kaili again. "My, she looks so much like her father."

"She really does. She's so beautiful." She smiled down at her daughter. If it wasn't for her little girl, she would have been lost these past two years. Yelan looked up at her.

"You know, Hunny, Shaoran never meant to leave you. He loves you so much."

Sakura sighed, "I found out this morning..."

"You did?" She seemed slightly shocked. It peaked an interest on what was going on. "So he did tell you, then?"

Sakura told her the story. Everything that had just happened almost seemed so unreal and telling about it made it feel that much dream-like. She was so confused and lost. She loved Shaoran so much, and seeing him and kissing him again made it her miss him that much more.

Minutes passed and Yelan sat back her seat. "Wow, Dear, sounds like a grand mess of things." She started to think. "Well, I'm so very glad you told Shaoran. He should know his daughter, though I very much understand why you hadn't."

Sakura looked down at Kaili who was playing with her crayons the waitress had given her to color a paper then back to Yelan with pleading eyes. "I just don't know what to do...What should I do?" Yelan looked into her eyes, searching.

"Well, Sakura, what is it you really want? Only you can decide." Sakura was silent for a moment. Yelan smiled, knowingly.

"What?" Sakura asked in wonder.

Yelan giggled, "I think you already know what you want, Dear." She continued to giggle softly as she watched her grandchild color. Sakura looked toward Kaili as well.

She knew, too, what she wanted....It was just a matter of how it would all work out.

~~~~~~~~~end chapter~~~~~~~~~

Inusapphrine; So, what do you think.

I apologize for putting this on haitus for so long. Life has been so crazy and my creative energy just didn't seem to be there....but I read through this story again, and I think I'm starting to get it back....

I hope to still have your support in this story and I beg you to tell me what you think. I could use a little help getting back in the swing of things. I hope it will be better than before as well....so please review and critique or comment or anything. Your advice is completely welcome!!!

And I promise you all I will update again soon..I am starting the next chapter as you read.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS characters.

Chapter 10

Sakura and Kaili spent the rest of the evening with Tomoyo. Sakura explained everything to her while Kaili played at a park they came across. She took special care to not let kaili hear their conversation. "Tomoyo, I agreed to let him see Kaili tomarrow."

"You did? Well, does Kaili know yet?" Tomoyo looked over at her Godchild and smiled warmly toward her as she watched Kaili slide down a twisty blue slide with her hands up in the air like she was riding a rollercoaster. The kid was very energetic.

Sakura watched her child and figitted nervously. "Well, you see, I don't really know how to go about this. All this time Aiden has been a father figure in her life and now I'm going to introduce her to her real father, who she's never even met. She's young so she won't understand what it means that he is her real father, but she's old enough to know that things are weird that all this time Aiden was this and now a new man is. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She looked over to Tomoyo who was rubbing her temples.

With a deep sigh she answered, "Wow, this is all very confusing to me. You know I think you and hi m were destined to be together, but…after what he did to you I was so angry that I vowed to never let him be in yours or Kaili's life-"

"But the cercumstances are different now, Tomoyo, he had reason to-"

"Yes, yes, I know that now, but this is all so confusing still. I don't think there will be an easy way out of this." She sighed again. "Well, what about Aiden?"

Sakura shrugged,"What about him? He knocked me out through some rage fit. I don't know where it came from, Tom, I really don't. He has never been that angry before, and seeing that side of him literally brings chills down my spine. If he had done that in front of Kaili, and she had been in the way I-" she took a few short breaths to calm down. After a few moments of silence she spoke again.

"I still love him, Tomoyo. Shaoran. I still love him so much. I lost my heart and soul when he left me and the only thing I had left of it was Kaili. She carried it. My heart and soul returned with her but some of the original pieces remained with Shaoran."

Tomoyo looked Sakura in the eyes this time. "You two really are destined to be together. I still believe that, Kura, but this is a very tricky situation. If your going to make this work you'll have to wait until the marriage deal can be off. But in order for that to happen you have to wait for another month. You can't be with him for another month. If press were to get ear of this it would be the biggest scandal." Tomoyo paused briefly, "Are you willing to deal with that?"

Sakura sighed. Now she was the one who was rubbing her temples. It really didn't ease the throbbing that was coming from them. Everything was a mess. Why couldn't they all just be happy like things were before? She wouldn't have to deal with the whole issue with trying to explain to Kaili that Shaoran was her real daddy and he hasn't been around because he had to divorce me and marry another because his dead father had required it in order for him to fully take over the family business.

__*()*__

That was way too much for a two-year-old to comprehend. It wasn't Kaili's fault all of this happened and she was going to be confused. She'd have to be put in the mess her parents set for her. Shaoran had said if she had told him that she was pregnant with her she would have given everything up in an instant, but how was she supposed to know that? He hadn't even given her an explaination as to why he had to divorce her in the first place. That was clearly intended to make her feel like there was no love there anymore.

Then, there was the whole issue with Aiden. He did seem sincere in his apology but what he did was crazy. Sakura didn't want to have to deal with him when he did that around Kaili. She couldn't bear to think if something were to happen to her. But other than that day, that had never happened. He really was like a father figure to Kaili and he really did adore her. But did Sakura love him?

She loved Shaoran, that was for sure, but Aiden had lifted her up and carried her when she was down. He was the rock that held her strong. He showed compassion for a mother who was deserted from her husband so shortly after marriage because he just didn't love her anymore. He was there when Shaoran wasn't. She cared for him…but did she love him?

The truth was she never felt the rush and feelings she did with Shaoran. Of coarse, after Shaoran she built up this defence that no one could penetrate besides Kaili. She wouldn't allow anyone to make her feel the way he did. She never wanted to feel that vunerable again. So if she had actually been able to let Aiden in, would she have?

She watched Kaili as she played with a couple other children who were playing on the playground. It was 7:00 P.M. when she looked at her watch. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon, revealing a painting of colors across the sky. She figured they probably should get back to the hotel. Kaili needed to get ready for bed. She had a big day tomarrow.

The next morning, Sakura woke to a knock on the door. She jumped up and looked at the clock. It was 7:00. She thought for a second that maybe she had just thought there was a noise that woke her until the knock came again and jolted her out of her disoriented state. When she opened the door, Aiden was there with a bouquet of flowers. His eyes were sorrowful.

"Sakura, I really am sorry about the other day. I don't know what had gotten into me, but I can assure you it won't happen again. I swear, Sakura. The last thing I want to do is hurt you again or hurt Kaili. You know I love you both." Sakura couldn't get a word in on his rant. "But please, Sakura, say you'll forgive me. I hope this won't effect our engagement. I want to marry you, Sakura. I want to be a father to Kaili. One that will be there and won't abandon her. I want to be that man, Sakura. And we don't even have to tell about Shaoran being the father-"

"Now wait a minute!" Sakura finally cut in. She had been trying to protest the whole time but his rambling had been going on over her. After saying that part about Shaoran the line was drawn. He said "Shaoran" in a distasteful manner, as if he were spitting his name. The interjection finally got his attention.

"Wait a minute, what, Sakura?" He stopped to let her talk.

"Shaoran knows now, Aiden."

Aiden froze and his expression went blank. He was silent for a moment before stupidly responding, "What?"

"Shaoran knows about Kaili now. I told him."

"Why did you do that, Sakura?" He was upset again. His face started to turn cherry red. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Yes, I do realize what I've done. He deserves to know, Aiden. She deserves to know her father."Sakura was getting fed up. His rages were not him. Why was he doing this?

"You don't understand. I could have been a great father to Kaili. I could've protected her and raised her with you. Now he's going to try to take her away. Don't you realize that?" Aiden was throwing his hands in the air. His hands were balled up in a fist.

" Aiden what is with you? This isn't you. You're anger fits are terrible. I can't deal with it, Aiden. Shaoran won't take her away. I know he won't and I wouldn't let him." He started to calm himself.

"Look Sakura, you're right. I'm not normally like this."

"Well, what is it then? What has gotten you crazy in a rage?"

"It's him."

Sakura looked at him in pure disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not. That Bastard has been taking my business. Little by little he's bringing me down. I am a far better business man than him, and if this continues I will bring him down."

This was unbelievable. "So you mean to tell me that you're pissed that it's the fact that it's Shaoran?"

"It's Li. He makes my blood boil. The fact that he took two of my business deals, is a castastrophe. It pushed me overboard to know that HE was the one who you married and had a child with. What did you see in him, Sakura? He is-"

"Now you wait just a minute. Don't you dare scrutinize mine and Shaoran's history. You have no idea what we've been through. You have no idea the things he did to save my life-" Sakura paused. She got so mad the couldn't think straight. She slipped about him saving her life. So many times he had, but Sakura didn't want Aiden to know why. She couldn't tell him about her powers.

Aiden's rage turned into confusion. "I am missing something, aren't I? Sakura… you don't still love him. Do you?" He studied Sakura's face for any expression. Sakura's eyes softened.

"I do still love him, Aiden," She whispered. Aiden went from hopeful to hurt. He did care about Sakura, and this wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I am sorry, Aiden, but I can't see you anymore."

Aiden was silent for a moment. "We can still be together. It's not too late, Sakura. You can get over this and marry me and I'll let this all pass." It was like a bargain. An in or an out, and Sakura felt a chill run down her spine at the way he said this. His eyes were veiled. It was almost a hint of a threat in his actions.

"Aiden, please leave. We can't be together. Not anymore."

"You're choice," he said sounding like it was the last word…for now. It wasn't over. As Sakura watched him turn and calmly leave, she knew it wasn't the end of what just happened… and that gave her bad feeling.

Sakura closed the door. Many things were rushing through her head that she just couldn't quite figure out. Aiden was acting off. Things weren't right with that. Her thoughts were cut short when Kaili shuffled into the kitchen in her cute little pink pajamas and her hair all ruffled from her sleep. She looked up at her mom with sleepies still in her eyes.

"Good morning, my sweetie." She walked up and took Kaili in her arms.

"Morning. I want pancakes." Kaili looked up at her mom with pleading eyes. The adorable big amber eyes that completely resembled her father… who she was meeting today. "Pwease?" She said, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

Sakura smiled warmly at her daughter. "Of course, Sweetie."

Sakura quickly got busy starting the pancakes for her and Kaili to eat. Luckily, Sakura had gotten some mix for the occasion. Pancakes were Kaili's favorite breakfast. The hotel suit had a great little kitchen area. It was perfect for long stays, which was looking like was going to be…about a month.

"Mama?" Kaili looked at her mother in confusion. She wasn't used to her mother being so distant…and she was wondering what's going on.

__*()*__

Shaoran waited impatiently at the private park at his mansion where Sakura had agreed to meet with him. It was private, where no one could see media couldn't know about Sakura and his child. Especially since he had a plan to make everything right again, and he could be with the one he wanted to be with. His heart was pounding so hard, he felt it in his throat. He was going to see his baby girl for the first time. The weirdest thing to him was she wouldn't be newborn like the age most fathers get to meet their children for the first time.

He sighed knowing that it was all his fault. He should've given everything up for them…he should've given it all up for Sakura. She was worth it. She really was…if it wasn't for the fact that his whole family would pay for that decision. He had to do it for his family. Things would've been better if he would've been up front with Sakura.

If he would've told her that if he could. How could he? 'Here, Sakura. I'm divorcing you because I have to marry Meilin to keep leadership of the Li clan and Corp. Don't be mad. Love, Li.' That would've been pathetic. There was no way she would've believed he still loved her. But, now, he had a chance to be with her…and his daughter.

"Shaoran." Sakura greeted him, pulling him from his thoughts. He jumped in a nervous manner. He was more nervous than he had thought. He looked up at Sakura, who was so beautiful standing ten or twelve feet away from him. Then he looked down and his breathe caught in his throat.

There, holding on to the hand of the woman he loved so much, was a little girl. She was so beautiful. She looked just as beautiful as her mother, only there were hints of him. Her big amber eyes gave it all away that she was his. She had a confused look at the stranger and a shy smile. The other hand that wasn't hold Sakura's was holding on to Sakura's pant leg, and she was looking at him in curiosity.

He fell to his knees. Sakura walked up to him, silent, stopping a foot away from him. She knelt down beside Kaili, right in front of him. "Kaili, this will be hard for you to understand, Sweety, but you will understand as time passes by. This is Shaoran…he's your daddy."

Shaoran's heart started to race at her words. Daddy. The word both warmed his entire soul and made his stomach flutter at the same time. He was her daddy.

Kaili looked up at her mom, to Shaoran, and back at her mom as if she was thinking through a problem. It made her look older than she was. She was pretty mature for her young age. A few seconds passed until she smiled. Her face bright, she said, "My daddy like Natani daddy?"

Natani was one of Kaili's playmates back in Japan. Her parents were together still and she was a daddy's girl. Kaili often used Aiden as a father figure but Sakura explained to her early on that he wasn't her real father. It helped having Aiden around but it wasn't the same. "Yes, Darling, like Natani's daddy he is your real daddy, and he loves you very much." Kaili looked at Shaoran with bright and shining eyes. Her excitement was jumping out of every part of her little body.

Shaoran smiled warmly at his daughter. "Hi, Kaili. I'm your daddy, and I do love you very much." That was all he could say before tears started to well up in his eyes and his throat started to choke up. That was also all Kaili needed before she let go of Sakura and ran into her father, hugging him in joy, acceptance, and love. He hugged her tightly to him, relieved how well it was going.

Shaoran finally let go of Kaili after a couple minutes of tearful joy and looked at Sakura. She was still kneeling in the same place with her head down, hiding her face. Shaoran reached over and lightly lifted her chin up so she could look at him. She was crying too. He searched her eyes that held sorrow and sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Shaoran." She whispered, "I'm so sorry I kept her away from you." She started to cry some more in guild which made Shaoran's stomach turn in disgust. He moved in and kissed her closing the gap between them, and pulling her into his arms. He pulled away reluctantly but kept her in his arms.

Searching deep within her eyes he said, "You have nothing to be sorry about. This is my fault, not yours. And I'm going to fix this…If you'll let me."

"You have to last another month before you can get divorced."

"I know, Sakura, but if you can forgive me, I want to make all of this up to you. I love you, Sakura. I want to be with you, and Kaili –" he looked at Kaili, who was playing right by them "– after all of this is over…If you can find it within your heart to forgive me." He breathed in her scent, missing the times when she was his and he could breath her in at any moment. He missed being able to touch her, and her touch. It sent shivers down his spine.

Sakura felt the same way. She longed for his touch so long that being in his arms made her heart flutter in faintness. His breath on fell on her skin and gave her goosebumps like it always used to. She ran her hand up his chest and shoulders, then lightly around his neck. She knew exactly what she wanted…she wanted him. "Shaoran, I want nothing more than to be with you."

Shaoran smiled in happiness. It was the smile he never had. Only she had the power to bring it out in him. She was his soulmate and he was hers. They would make it through this. Somehow he would make it work. He hugged her tighter and they laughed through their tears of joy and love.

Kaili giggle and ran up to them. Shaoran and Sakura opened up their arms and hugged Kaili between them. They were all a family together…for the first time.

__*()*__

"Aww…They are so KAWAI!!!" Shaoran's sisters quietly squealed. They, along with Yelan, Meilin, and Tomoyo, were hidden in some bushes in the garden about a hundred feet away from the happy family. They watched the happy reunion.

"Keep it down or they'll hear you." Meilin quietly scolded the four who were quietly babbling on about how cute the whole scene was. Everyone felt that way. Shaoran had been so emotionless and empty for so long, and everyone liked to see the smile and love back in his eyes. They loved to see him smile. It was the same with Sakura. They were all truly happy for all this.

"So how is this going to work, Meilin, with you two being married? I know you two will divorce when it's legally right, but what then?" Tomoyo asked.

Meilin shrugged and smiled smugly. "We announce our separate ways, I still work in the Li Clan and Shaoran and Sakura get back together. The rest will work itself out. I think Shaoran has a plan."

Yelan smiled in so much joy she was in tears. Her boy was happy again and that was all she could ever ask for. "Ok, now, let's leave the happy couple alone a while." The girls all made noises of disapproval but they all obeyed their mother. Tomoyo and Meilin agreed and they all silently snuck away from the scene before them…A scene of true happiness.

___***___

Inusapphrine: So what did you think? I hope I did well. I tried to make this chapter a little longer since it took forever for an update. Please tell me what you think and I am getting started on the next chapter as you read!! LUFF YOU ALL!!


End file.
